A memory card uses a flash memory as a storage medium and consumes much less power in reading and writing data. Therefore, it is widely used in portable information devices, such as a mobile phone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc. The existing memory cards may include a secure digital (SD) card, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, and a multi-media card (MMC), etc.
Currently, a memory card can store more and more information and has become an indispensable part of a portable information device. For example, in a mobile phone using the Android Operating System, an SD card becomes centralized part of the whole storage system. In a next-generation standard, there will exist cases where the information of the applications is moved to the SD card from the internal flash memory, or the information is moved to the internal flash memory from the SD card.
A memory card may be connected to other parts of a portable information device via a card reader. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing that a memory card is inserted into a card reader in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, when a memory card is inserted into a card reader, a user may press the memory card 101, such that a locking component in the card reader 102 locks the memory card 101, so as to fix the memory card 101 in the card reader 102. When the memory card is taken out, the user may press the memory card 101 again, such that the locking component in the card reader 102 unlocks the memory card 101, so as to eject the memory card 101 from the card reader 102.